1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to distance learning, and more particularly to a system and methods of virtual schooling via the Internet.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Various systems and methods of distance learning are known in the art. However, none of those systems or methods provides a complete and comprehensive curriculum for home-schooled pupils where the caring adult is not a licensed teacher. They also do not provide the ability to have a personalized approach to on-line education.